


Happiness is a Warm Gun

by asti_martini



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Bilbo kills all the bastards, Dwarfs are Jews, Gen, Humor, alternative universe, drug dealer Bilbo, mild xover with sherlock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asti_martini/pseuds/asti_martini
Summary: Бильбо за лето (зачеркнуто) за те лет тридцать, что Гендальф его не видел, сильно изменился.





	Happiness is a Warm Gun

**Author's Note:**

> НЦ-21, потому что оно, конечно, весело, но таки наркота, убийства и (каноничный) каннибализм. Попаданство и просто пиздец.

\- Давайте договоримся следующим образом, - вкрадчиво проговорил Бильбо, и Гендальф понял, что дело - дрянь. – Вы, уважаемые, доставляете всю нашу компанию к подножию Одинокой горы, а я за это, скажем, не прострелю вашему товарищу Гендальфу башку.  
Дуло приспособления, которое Бильбо называл «револьвер» уже было направлено на волшебника, так что лично Гендальфу с ним спорить не слишком хотелось: «красивая игрушка» весьма эффективно убивала орков.  
\- Торин, урегулируй конфликт, будь другом.  
Король в изгнании задумчиво почесал щетину... и встал рядом с хоббитом, по-отечески похлопав его по плечу.   
\- Не-а. Молодец, Бэггинс, отличная идея.  
Бильбо Бэггинс взвел курок и разулыбался во всю мерзость.  
\- А давай так, - мрачно предложил Бильбо ближайший к нему орел. – Ты отстанешь от Гендальфа, и тогда я, например, не стану проламывать твой маленький, хрупкий череп.   
Бильбо пожал плечами и убрал револьвер.  
\- Справедливо, но попробовать стоило.  
Орел с видимым укором посмотрел на Гендальфа на прощание и улетел.   
\- Бильбо Бэггинс! Ты действительно хотел меня убить?  
\- Ты относительно полезен, поэтому отделался бы легким огнестрельным ранением в ногу, не переживай.

Гендальф начал что-то подозревать, еще когда в поисках сына Белладонны Тук получил от его соседей двусмысленный совет «идти на гром, мистер Бэггинс изволят рыбачить-с».  
Гром в некотором смысле напоминавший звуки фейерверков, донесся со стороны небольшого озерца едва за пределами Хоббитона, что подтверждало версию соседей Бэггинса о рыбалке.   
«Мальчику всегда нравились фейерверки», - с улыбкой вспомнил Гендальф, выходя на берег озерца.   
Бильбо Бэггинс, насвистывая веселый мотивчик, вылавливал из воды всплывшую вверх брюхом рыбу.   
\- Можете взять пару карпов, уважаемый, я не жадный, - крикнул Бильбо Гендальфу, указывая на пару рыбьих брюшек ближе к берегу.  
\- Решил последовать моему примеру и практикуешься с фейерверками, Бильбо Бэггинс?  
\- Это не фейерверки, это динамит.  
«Какой такой динамит?..»  
Бильбо Бэггинс, как оказалось, любил время от времени пугать соседей, а также очень эффективно сокращал поголовье местной хищной фауны в голодные зимы.  
А ведь такой был добрый и вежливый мальчик.  
Хотя, может, он все еще добрый и вежливый? В душе, конечно.  
\- Я предлагаю тебе отправиться в путешествие, Бильбо Бэггинс.  
Бильбо, вываливая последнюю порцию рыбы в тележку, оценивающе глянул на волшебника из-под козырька странного зеленого головного убора.  
\- Чего конкретно ты от меня хочешь, и что мне за это будет?  
Гендальфу подобный подход сильно напомнил повадки знакомых гномов, так что он быстро понял, что нужно предлагать.  
\- В курс дела я тебя введу позже. А светит тебе много звонкого гномьего золота.  
Бильбо не обманулся расплывчатым «много» и, заинтересованно приподняв козырек, уточнил:  
\- А «много» - это сколько?  
\- Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, - хмыкнул Гендальф, пряча улыбку в своих густых усах.  
\- Ты не представляешь, сколько я могу представить, - снисходительно ответствовал Бильбо, сворачивая в сторону рынка: явно хотел продать излишки улова. Карпы в тележке задорно подпрыгивали на кочках – видимо, предвкушали драку за себя любимых.   
\- Зайду вечером с остальными, обсудим, - не терял надежды напустить тумана Гендальф.  
Бильбо резко затормозил и поднял руку, жестом останавливая волшебника.   
\- А вот с этого места поподробнее. Кто именно с тобой придет, в каком количестве, и заказывать ли мне для этих господ эль и проституток из Приречья?  
\- Какой циничный ты, однако, вырос.  
\- Я предусмотрительный, - проворчал Бильбо, не отводя от волшебника пронзительного взгляда темно-болотных глаз.   
Выразительные у него были глаза, хоть и очень расчетливые.   
И, пожалуй, достаточно злые, чтобы и орки обзавидовались.  
Волшебник тяжело вздохнул и сознался:  
\- Тринадцать гномов. Можешь заказать эль. Никаких баб, нам не нужны лишние уши. Придем после заката.   
Бильбо, сощурившись, что-то обдумывал.  
\- Ну, раз гномы… значит, золото точно есть.   
\- Ты все еще живешь в Бэг-Энде?  
\- А куда я денусь.  
\- Я нарисую тебе метку на двери, чтобы твои гости не заплутали.  
\- Валяй. Свежие карпы, уважаемые, кому свежих карпов?

Бильбо первое время едва успевал одергивать себя, чтобы не исправлять обращение «мистер» на «полковник». Если говорить совсем честно, ему и имя «Бильбо» не слишком-то нравилось. Но – увы и ах.  
Шир был очень мирным местечком.  
Слишком мирным.  
И регулярной армии в Шире не наблюдалось.   
Поэтому первое время Бильбо занимался тем, что делал динамит. Чистый нитроглицерин – это, конечно, прикольно, но динамит сподручнее.   
Огнестрельного оружия в Средиземье тоже не было. То есть, совсем. Даже наработок. Порох использовался исключительно фейерверков ради.  
«Значит, у меня будет эксклюзив», - решил Бильбо и поехал в Синие горы с чертежами классических револьверов и своей любимой винтовки, Матильды.   
Все части для оружия конспирации ради Бильбо заказывал отдельно, у разных кузнецов. А на шлифовку и изготовление пуль искал уже бродячего гномьего мастера, в селениях людей. Нужный гастролирующий товарищ нашелся относительно близко к Ширу, звали его Торин, он был мрачен и высокомерен, но при этом до перфекционизма дотошен. Он-то для Бильбо пули и ваял, и даже при испытаниях присутствовал – нужно же ему было знать, что именно идет не так, и что нужно поправить. Как Бильбо понял, ему просто повезло: на людей Торин давно не работал, в Бри был проездом - возвращался со встречи с какими-то родичами - и не смог пройти мимо интересного заказа. Расстались они весьма довольные друг другом: Торин получил «бесценный опыт», много золота и мешок отборной травы (хоббиты торговали коноплей, да и сами повально употребляли, обзывая ее «Старый Тоби», хотя марихуаны в Шире росло больше, чем моркови, чем Бильбо и воспользовался), а счастливый Бильбо – любимую винтовку, два револьвера и патронов достаточно, чтобы загрузить под завязку трех пони.  
Жилье есть, оружие есть, нормальные шмотки (нормальные в милитаристском понимании Бильбо) есть.  
И тогда, облегченно выдохнув, Бильбо занялся тем, что творила его историческая родина много лет: торговлей наркотиками. Благо, что марихуаны, что маковых полей, для старта, было полно: даже в саду Бильбо в Бэг-Энде росло целых три внушительных куста ганджи. 

Только успели доставить последнюю бочку эля, как в Бэг-Энд стали прибывать гномы. Двалин, Балин, Фили, Кили... Видимо, традиция у гномов была такая: давать детям рифмующиеся имена. Фили, кстати, Бильбо даже зауважал - столько амуниции таскать - и из вежливости поинтересовался:  
\- А не продаст ли мне уважаемый Фили один из своих ножей? – Порывшись в куче, Бильбо вытащил то, что при его комплекции могло сойти за мачете, издание для хоббитов. – Вот этот.   
Фили хмыкнул, посовещался с братом на кхуздуле, который, на его несчастье, Бильбо знал еще по прошлой жизни как иврит, и назвал цену. На что получил заслуженное:  
\- Да Боже мой, дорогой, столько даже колье моей драгоценной бабушки Лауры не стоит!  
Фили и Кили, мягко говоря, удивились.  
\- Откуда этот гой знает наш священный язык? – пискнул Кили, так и не перейдя на Вестрон.   
\- Бородой не вышел меня гоем называть, – хмыкнул Бильбо и вновь обратился к Фили: - Хороший ножик, спорить не буду, но больше тридцати шекелей не дам.   
Фили так возмутился, что удивляться перестал.  
\- Таким скупым не был даже мой прадедушка Трор! Шестьдесят!  
Кили возвел глаза к потолку и направился в столовую.  
\- Это надолго. Мистер Двалин, вы там все успели съесть, или нам осталось чуть-чуть?

\- Ну и ватагу ты привел, Гендальф. Это все? Они все время отлучаются в мою кладовую, я не успеваю их сосчитать.   
Гендальф спокойно попыхивал трубкой – судя по запаху, волшебник все еще предпочитал «Старый Тоби».  
\- Ждем еще одного. – Раздался стук в дверь. – А вот, видимо, и он.  
Бильбо открыл дверь, слегка массируя висок (от балагана и кумара от третьесортного табака из Синих гор начинала болеть голова), но как только увидел субъекта на пороге, расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Торин, какими судьбами?  
Старый знакомый, видимо, успел хорошо подзаработать, решил Бильбо, прикинув стоимость кожи, меха и прочих... аксессуаров.  
\- Безумный Бэггинс, надо же! – Торин тоже был приятно удивлен.  
\- Ты, видимо, последний участник... этого сборища, что бы это ни было. Я-то сначала подумал, что мы посидим, пыхнем, поговорим о делах, есть у меня к тебе предложение...   
\- Сегодня предложение скорее у меня к тебе, - хмыкнул Торин. – А покурить я всегда за, Бэггинс что попало не посоветует.  
Гендальф, попыхивая трубкой, задумчиво переводил взгляд с гнома на хоббита и обратно.  
\- Так вы знакомы.

\- Итак, джентльмены, какой у вас план? При условии, что карту мы прочтем, до горы дойдем и дверь откроем, - поинтересовался Бильбо, изучая контракт.   
\- Ты проберешься туда, найдешь Аркенстон и утащишь оттуда столько золота, сколько сможешь, не разбудив дракона.  
Бильбо оторвался от контракта и очень неприятно посмотрел на Балина.  
\- Вы, конечно, старый, мудрый человек, но это не план, а бред чумного гоблина.  
Молчание.  
Видимо, все это понимали.  
\- Настоящий план?  
\- Найти Аркенстон и повести туда несколько армий гномов.  
\- А без него, значит, эти нехорошие товарищи не согласятся? Шикарно.  
Бильбо помолчал и постучал пальцами по столу.   
\- Если мы хотим получить это золото, нужно принять более радикальные меры, господа.   
\- Твои предложения? – флегматично поинтересовался Торин, отпивая эль.  
Бильбо пожал плечами.  
\- Это очевидно.  
Торин на него посмотрел.  
Бильбо мерзко ухмыльнулся.  
\- Убить дракона, - не обращая внимания на кашель (кажется, кто-то после его слов элем поперхнулся), Бильбо перешел к более интересному для него вопросу. - А теперь по части оплаты. – Он показал Балину строчку в контракте. – Четырнадцатая доля от чего? Это сколько?  
\- Четырнадцатая доля от сокровищницы Эребора.  
\- И сколько лежит в сокровищнице Эребора?   
Балин развел руками, вместо него ответил Двалин:  
\- До хрена.  
Бильбо подумал, что «качок» либо тупенький, либо прикалывается, и решил уточнить:  
\- Хотелось бы поконкретнее. Торин?  
Торин с едва заметной ухмылкой кивнул, соглашаясь с Двалином:  
\- До хрена.  
Бильбо едва не сел мимо стула. Гендальф, глядя на него, хихикал в углу.  
\- Вы же... – Бильбо едва успел прикусить язык, чтобы не оговориться и не назвать собравшихся евреями. – Вы же гномы! Как вы можете не знать, сколько у вас золота?  
Торин задумчиво почесал бороду, подбирая слова.  
\- Как бы тебе объяснить, Бэггинс. У моего деда, Трора, была драконья болезнь. Он обожал золото больше всего на свете. Мог сидеть в сокровищнице целыми днями. Но даже он был не настолько больным, чтобы пересчитывать там каждый шекель. Потому что их там. Действительно. До хрена.  
\- Даже сундуками не посчитать?  
\- Даже сундуками.  
Бильбо откинулся на спинку стула и повертел в пальцах перо.  
\- Вот хотел я с вами поторговаться. Кто убьет дракона, тому большая доля. Но если золота там настолько много, то я и четырнадцатую долю не упру. Джентльмены, я в деле. – И Бильбо размашисто подписал контракт. 

\- Господа, нам очень нужно сделать остановку в Бри.   
На Бильбо обернулся чуть ли не весь отряд.  
\- Это еще почему?  
Бильбо показательно подкинул в руке «мачете», который выторговал у Фили накануне.  
\- Я, по-вашему, дракона этой зубочисткой замочить должен? Мне нужны разрывные пули. – Не найдя на лицах понимания, он вздохнул, вытащил револьвер и выстрелом сбил с Бофура его любимую шапку-ушанку. – Вот такие маленькие засранцы, только имеющие свойство взрываться при попадании в цель. В идеале я стреляю дракону в глаз, и пуля взрывается у него в мозгах, превращая его либо в идиота, либо в паралитика, либо в труп.   
Торин, видимо, ожидал чего-то подобного, и согласно кивнул.  
\- Остановимся. Схема есть?  
\- Разумеется.  
\- Тогда сваяем. 

\- У этих троллей наши пони! Мистер Бэггинс, вы же наш вор, вот и выкрадите, это ваш тест на профпригодность.  
Бильбо хоть и снизу вверх, но от этого не менее снисходительно глянул на Кили.  
\- Ты кого на понт брать вздумал, сынок? И я собираюсь не красть у дракона, а убить его, если ты забыл.   
Фили и Кили, переглянувшись, покивали, признавая его правоту.  
\- Ну, может быть, тогда вы их убьете?   
Бильбо тем временем уже вытаскивал из-за пояса «карманный» запас динамита.  
\- Именно это я и собираюсь сделать. Драпайте, сейчас здесь будет громко.   
Один из троллей очень удачно закрывал собой пони, так что Бильбо, не мудрствуя лукаво, сцепил семь динамитных шашек, поджег и отправил точно в котел троллям. В конце концов, он был уважаемым хоббитом, хоть и наркодилером, и умел недурно кидать каштаны.  
Быстро отбежав на сотню метров, он упал на землю и заткнул уши.  
Тролли, получив серьезные осколочные ранения частями своего же взорвавшегося котла, до рассвета катались по поляне, воя от боли, так что они не заметили ни восхода солнца, ни того, что у них увели перепуганных, но вполне живых пони.  
Гендальф был, кажется, не слишком счастлив.  
\- Бильбо, я все понимаю, тролли – мерзкие людоеды, но это было очень жестоко.   
Хоббит, на пару с Торином набивая трубку, безразлично пожал плечами.  
\- Зато эффективно. Может, поищем их пещеру, джентльмены?

\- Орки приближаются! Куда ты нас ведешь, Гендальф?  
Издалека уже слышались переговоры на темном наречии, и Бильбо едва не захихикал: арабский он знал по долгу службы, и весьма неплохо, в отличие от того же иврита, который он со студенческих времен все-таки успел подзабыть. Идея была почти безумная, но не зря же его звали Безумным Бэггинсом?  
\- Гендальф, я отвлеку погоню, а ты отведи гномов и возвращайся за мной.   
И, отмахнувшись от шипения, Бильбо вышел из-за валуна с поднятыми руками. А затем четко сказал, тщательно артикулируя:  
\- Нет Валар, кроме Мелькора, и Саурон пророк его!  
\- Ассалам алейкум, брат! – на автомате поприветствовал его ближайший орк, а потом рассмотрел Бильбо получше и подозрительно нахмурился. – А ты вообще кто?  
\- Ва алейкум ассалам! Я из западных орочьих кланов, мы долго скрещивались с местным населением и мимикрировали: от полуросликов почти не отличишь. Куда путь держите, восточные братья?  
\- Да выслеживаем гномов для Владыки, не пробегали?  
\- А как же! Видел тут, с дюжину, во-он туда побежали! – указал Бильбо в противоположную сторону.  
\- А сам куда направляешься?  
\- Старший на разведку к Одинокой горе отправил: пошли слухи, что она пустует, а это и золото, и хорошее стратегическое расположение на случай новой войны.  
\- Ну удачи, западный брат, хотя я бы на твоем месте на многое не рассчитывал.  
\- Ростом еще не вышел со старшим спорить, вот и отдуваюсь. Удачной охоты!  
Орки с варгами умчались в указанном направлении, и Бильбо выдохнул.   
\- Где ты успел выучить темное наречие, Бильбо? – хмыкнул Гендальф, выходя из-за валуна.  
\- Орков в подвале пытаю по ночам, - проворчал Бильбо. – Не в Ривенделл ли ты нас ведешь, друг мой? И как громко ругался Торин, когда это понял?

Эльфы изъяснялись на латыни. Бильбо, получивший когда-то классическое образование, включавшее в себя курсы латыни и греческого, подумал, что ему просто неприлично везет в этом странном мирке.   
Гномы были насторожены, Торин злился. А со стороны Гендальфа и Элронда было не слишком-то вежливо и не очень разумно говорить при раздраженных гномах по-эльфийски.  
\- Они нас оскорбляют? – рыкнул Торин.  
\- Нас приглашают отобедать, - успокоил его Бильбо. – Lingua sindarina non est penis canina, мог бы и выучить пару фраз.   
\- Чего-чего? Ну ты-то меня точно сейчас оскорблял.  
\- Эльфийский язык, говорю, это тебе не х*й собачий. Король, а неуч, фу таким быть.  
\- Бэггинс, я тебе сейчас в нос дам.  
\- Пожрем сначала, а потом - пожалуйста.

\- Мы все умрем.  
\- Мистер Бэггинс, да вы, никак, высоты боитесь?  
\- Мы здесь все, на хрен, умрем. Другой дороги что, не было?  
\- Эта - самая короткая.  
\- И мы все на ней умрем.  
\- Да ладно, не преувеличи... Твою ж мать, это что, каменные великаны?!  
\- ЧТО Я ГОВОРИЛ? МЫ ВСЕ УМРЕМ!

\- Здесь тепло и сухо, и никто не умер!  
\- Это потому, что вы - везучие сукины дети.  
Оркрист на поясе Торина, равно как и «канцелярский ножик» за плечом у Фили, загорелись синим, и Бильбо сжал пальцами переносицу.  
\- Забудьте, что я только что сказал. Линяе-е-е-е-е...

Бильбо пытался стать незаметнее, пока гоблины обыскивали гномов и изымали оружие, что ему при его росте легко удалось. Хорошо хоть рюкзак не профукал, хотя приземляться было больно: стратегический запас патронов и динамита его чуть не раздавил.   
\- Мистер Бэггинс, - шепнул ему Кили. – Может, вы жахнете своего волшебного динамита?  
Бильбо так возмутился, что чуть не привлек к себе ненужное внимание.  
\- Сынок, у тебя как с головой? Если я «жахну», нас здесь завалит к чертовой матери вместе с гоблинами!  
Гномов куда-то повели, Бильбо незаметно отстал и тихо последовал за ними на расстоянии, но на его несчастье его все-таки заметил одинокий гоблин. Поскольку Бильбо отчаянно не хотел привлекать к себе внимание, гоблина пришлось по-варварски заколоть (вот мачете и пригодился), но они успели потерять равновесие, навернулись с тропы и полетели вниз. Мертвый гоблин – относительно тихо, а Бильбо – громко и отчаянно матерясь.  
Фили со своей подколкой попал в цель: суровый хоббит боялся высоты.

Бильбо относительно мягко приземлился на грибницу, и опять был жестоко придавлен своим рюкзаком. Тело приземлившегося рядом гоблина тем временем куда-то поползло под аккомпанемент писклявого, шипящего пения.   
Из груди гоблина все еще торчал честно выторгованный у Фили мачете, так что Бильбо вытащил револьвер из правой кобуры и бесшумно последовал за телом и таинственным (препаршивым) певцом.  
Под ногу что-то попало.  
Бильбо опустил глаза и увидел кольцо, - кажется, золотое.  
«К чему добру пропадать?» - пожал плечами Бильбо, припрятал колечко и снова пошел на пение, перемежающееся с кряхтением. Видимо, гоблин был тяжелый.   
Нагнал он труп уже у подземного озера и, увидев скрюченное над трупом существо, взвел курок.  
\- Не двигаться, руки за голову, - вкрадчиво произнес Бильбо, не подходя, тем не менее, слишком близко.  
Только бандюги и дилетанты могут тыкать дулом револьвера в потенциальную жертву.  
\- Что ты такое? - прошипело существо.  
\- Твоя бабуля, давно не виделись, внучек, - глумливо хмыкнул Бильбо, внимательно оглядывая едва напоминавший человека лупоглазый скелет. – На чем сидишь? Морфий, героин, дезоморфин?   
\- У нас нет бабули, - шипяще ответствовал субъект, и Бильбо только утвердился в своем мнении, что перед ним конченый наркоман, подивившись, как далеко, оказывается, раскинулся его рынок.  
\- Что собирался сделать с трупом?  
\- Съестьсссс, - произнесено это было так, словно судьба трупа было совершенно очевидна. – А бабуля сочная? Вкусная? Отличная закуска после мерссского гоблинса, да? Да? Голлум! Голлум!  
Бильбо немного офигел от такого пассажа.  
\- Н-да, ничего себе, как тебя штырит. Пожалуй, у меня для тебя кое-что есть. – Бильбо, не опуская револьвер, пошарил в одном из карманов рюкзака и вытащил нужный бумажный сверток. – Подарок для постоянного клиента. Особенная кашка. Один укус, и ты уже вкушаешь амброзию в чертогах Валар. Хочешь?  
Субъект, кажется, заинтересовался.  
\- А она вкусная?   
\- Разумеется. А видения еще вкуснее. Только все сразу не ешь, а то реально к Валар отправишься. – Бильбо подошел ближе и кинул сверток «клиенту». – Наслаждайся, а я заберу свой нож, я за него сорок восемь шекелей заплатил.   
Голлум, как решил называть несчастного наркомана Бильбо, успел съесть треть брикета «кашки», закусить гоблином, попытаться закусить Бильбо и получить за это почти несерьезное ранение в плечо, прежде чем ему стало «хорошо». Кашка, помимо всего прочего, была с отличным обезболивающим эффектом.   
И Бильбо решил брать быка за рога, пока Голлум еще мог соображать.  
\- Ты же знаешь путь на поверхность? Выведешь, и я дам тебе еще кашки, про запас.   
\- Голлум, Голлум выведет великую бабулю любви-и-и...  
\- Бэггинс я, Бэггинс. Когда в следующий раз за дозой пойдешь, покажешь вот это, - Бильбо дал Голлуму записку, - и скажешь, что от меня. Отпустят за полцены.  
\- За мной, бабуля Бэггинс!  
\- И кто меня за язык дернул?..

Бильбо сидел у выхода из пещеры, курил и ждал товарищей. Примерно полчаса спустя из глубины пещеры послышался громоподобный топот. Оглянувшись, Бильбо увидел гномов во главе с Гендальфом и весело помахал им трубкой.  
\- Беги, Бильбо, за нами погоня!  
Бильбо раздраженно сплюнул и отошел в сторону, чтобы выпустить товарищей и вытащить некоторое количество динамита.  
Когда все выбежали, Бильбо поджег скрученный толстый фитиль и кинул «сюрприз» в руки остановившимся в тени пещеры гоблинам.  
\- Мелькор акбар! Привет от западных орочьих кланов! – крикнул Бильбо и побежал вслед за гномами, вопя уже на кхуздуле: - Ложись!  
Громыхнуло знатно, и выход из пещеры завалило намертво.   
\- Вот поэтому, - ткнул большим пальцем в сторону пещеры Бильбо, глядя на Кили, - я в пещерах и не жахнул. Теперь смекаешь?  
\- О, жаль, что вас с нами не было! Мы закололи короля гоблинов!  
Бильбо даже заинтересовался.  
\- Короля гоблинов? Блондинчик, любит танцевать, похищает младенцев и соблазняет девиц, зовут Джарет?  
Гномы странно на него посмотрели.  
\- Да нет... мерзкий, жирный гоблин в бородавках.  
Вдалеке завыл варг.  
\- Да вы, нафиг, издеваетесь. 

\- Ну теперь-то вы можете жахнуть, мистер Бэггинс? – крикнул бегущий рядом с Бильбо Кили, но отповедь получил уже от дяди, вместе с воспитательным подзатыльником.  
\- Кили, не разочаровывай меня! Ты видишь, что тут пропасть? Мы вместе с ними умрем!  
\- Забирайтесь на деревья! – донесся спереди вопль Гендальфа.  
\- Хоть одна разумная мысль! Ох, надо бросать курить, – прохрипел уже подыхающий от одышки Бильбо и полез на самую высокую и густую сосну.   
Гномы быстро размещались на ветках, словно елочные игрушки, и когда Бильбо услышал от кого-то «и что мы теперь будем делать», ответствовал:   
\- Лично вы – не трясти сосну и не отсвечивать! – Он снял с плеча Матильду, зарядил и, пародируя пещерного наркомана, выдохнул: - Моя прелесть!

\- Бэггинс, ты больной шлимазл, - констатировал Торин, осматривая кровавое побоище под тремя соснами. – Ты снес Азогу полголовы!   
Бильбо скромно пожал плечами.  
\- Обычные патроны на поясе кончились, пришлось разрывными. Не в рюкзак же было лезть. – Он сдул дымок с дула револьвера и промурлыкал себе под нос: - Happiness is a warm gun...  
Фили покачал головой, соглашаясь с Торином.  
\- Серьезно, мистер Бэггинс, вы безумнее, чем вся наша шобла.   
\- Это еще почему?  
\- Вы же изобрели эти смертоубийственные орудия.  
Бильбо хотел было уточнить, что не изобрел, а нагло украл, но смолчал, и начал обшаривать орков на предмет оружия.   
\- Спускаться-то как будем, Гендальф?

\- Плюсы: орки нас больше не преследуют. Минусы: нам еще идти и идти. Гендальф, почему эти пернатые не могли нас подбросить?   
\- Люди на них охотятся, вот они дальше Мглистых Гор и не летают. Отстань, жестокое создание. И ты опять возносил хвалу Морготу, Бильбо!  
\- Мне нужно было, чтобы гоблины протупили достаточно, чтобы фитиль догорел, вот и все. 

Гномы миновали Лихолесье практически бескровно. Немного динамита – и расчищено место для стоянки, с притоком свежего воздуха. Пауки, которые в лесу явно были, судя по количеству паутины, обходили их стороной. Реку пересекли, повалив пару деревьев под ворчание Бильбо «экосистеме этой чернобыльской пущи уже ничего не навредит».  
И вот, две недели спустя, когда Бильбо поджег фитиль очередной шашки, чтобы расчистить поляну, их взяли на мушку эльфы. Бильбо, выругавшись, выдернул фитиль и нацепил найденное в пещере наркомана Голлума кольцо: оно было не простое, а с эффектом невидимости.   
Проникнув во дворец вместе с гномами, Бильбо последил, пошастал по коридорам, прошерстил кладовые. И узнал некоторые интересные подробности взаимоотношений Трандуила с подданными Торина.   
Трандуил и не подозревал, что пригрозив продержать гномов в своих подземельях пару сотен лет, он подписал себе смертный приговор.   
Довольно большое число стражников перевели из покоев короля в подземелья, многие ходили на рейды по уничтожению поголовья пауков, в окрестностях ошивались недобитые орки, а у Бильбо на счастье был припасен трофейный орочий кинжал.

Их Величество Леголас выкинул гномов из дворца через два дня после того, как король Трандуил был найден мертвым в собственной спальне, с орочьим кинжалом в сердце.  
\- Мы не можем себе позволить тратить время, ресурсы и стражников на бродячих гномов. Забирайте свои вещи и не показывайтесь в Лихолесье никогда, - мрачно сказал Леголас Торину.   
Короны на нем не было, и вещал он не с трона, за что заработал от Торина мысленный плюсик.   
\- Без проблем. Только Оркрист верни, это трофей из троллей пещеры, и он мне неплохо служит, хоть и эльфийский. Тем более что орки близко, сам видишь. – Леголас молча снял с пояса Оркрист. Нужно было, наверное, принести соболезнования, но Торин терпеть не мог Трандуила. - ...Надеюсь, ты будешь хорошим правителем.

\- Нам нужен какой-нибудь сильный и быстродействующий яд, так что Эсгарот нам не миновать, - веско сообщил Бильбо, пока они с Бардом договаривались о перевозке.  
Поскольку запасы Бильбо еще во дворце Трандуила пополнил, Торин подумывал плыть сразу к Пустоши, минуя Озерный город.  
\- Но зачем?   
Бильбо мрачно вздохнул.  
\- У меня появились сомнения. В висок дракону стрелять бесполезно, ибо шкура бронированная, а если стрелять в глаз, пуля может до мозга не добраться, вдруг кости слишком толстые. И получим мы тогда слепого, но очень злого дракона. Отравленные пули не помешают.  
У Барда глаза стали круглые, как у девочек в японских мультиках.  
\- То есть, вы на полном серьезе идете убивать дракона?  
\- А что, - глумливо ухмыльнулся Бильбо, - хочешь присоединиться?

Уже около открытого входа в гору Торин поинтересовался:  
\- Бэггинс, у тебя же был орочий кинжал.  
\- Был.  
\- Он куда-то пропал после Лихолесья.  
\- Пропал. Выронил где-то, видимо.  
\- В спальне у Трандуила, например.  
\- Может, и там.  
Торин, не в силах более удерживать невозмутимое выражение лица, широко улыбнулся.  
\- Бэггинс, я тебя люблю.  
\- Но-но! – погрозил ему Бильбо. – Надеюсь, что как друга, иначе не посмотрю, что ты король, и отстрелю тебе что-нибудь!  
Под громкий смех Торина Бильбо надел кольцо, поправил ремень Матильды на плече и, насвистывая мотивчик из «Форт Боярда», вошел в гору.

Гномы слушали рычание внутри горы, камень вибрировал под их седалищами, Нори и Бифур потрошили последний пакетик с чудной травкой «от Бильбо».   
Постепенно дракон затихал, и когда тишину нарушало уже только тихое попыхивание трубок, Балин подал голос:  
\- Кажется, стоит пойти, проверить, как там дела у нашего наемного убийцы.

Бильбо возлежал на голове мертвого дракона и посыпал себя монетками, напевая:  
\- Money, money, money... always sunny in the rich men’s world...  
Возлежал он там потому, что к лестнице было не пробраться: Смауг долго плевался огнем перед смертью и растопил довольно много золота.  
Услышав шаги на лестнице, Бильбо повернулся и послал гномам сияющую улыбку маньяка.  
\- Я таки его завалил! Осторожно, там растопленное золото.  
Гномам пришлось радоваться издалека. Бильбо тем временем, что-то вспомнив, окликнул теперь уже точно Короля-под-Горой.  
\- Эй, Торин! Лови!  
Бильбо, как уважаемый хоббит, умел недурно кидать каштаны. Но он не рассчитал, что его «каштан» могут не поймать.   
Запущенный Бильбо Аркенстон выскользнул из рук Торина и, не успел никто и глазом моргнуть, утонул в золоте.  
\- ...твою мать.

Много лет спустя  
Фродо еще до того, как начал жить в Бэг-Энде, знал, что дядя Бильбо торгует наркотиками. Местные говорили, что Безумный Бэггинс разбогател после того, как согласился на авантюру Гендальфа Серого, включавшую в себя дракона, полчища орков и тринадцать гномов. Нет, авантюра, конечно, была, и дракон тоже был: около входа в Бэг-Энд стоял огромный череп этого самого дракона, а сам Бильбо частенько щеголял в шмотках из его шкуры. Но Фродо знал, что дракон – это для показухи, и из путешествия Бильбо вез не золото.   
Все богатство Бэг-Энда стояло на торговле дурью, что Фродо, если говорить честно, не одобрял. Но Бильбо хотя бы исповедовал принцип «не гадь там, где ешь», и хоббитам ничего серьезнее травы не продавал.  
Фродо не бывал за пределами Шира, но судя по тому, какое недоумение вызывало у местных огнестрельное оружие, в Средиземье это было новинкой.   
Что, в свою очередь, вызывало у юного Бэггинса определенные подозрения.  
Подозрения подтвердились, когда Бильбо его усыновил, и Фродо поселился в Бэг-Энде.  
Как-то раз он услышал, как Бильбо в ванной напевает хит группы Пинк Флойд и все понял.  
\- Дядя Бильбо.  
\- Хм?  
\- Как тебя зовут на самом деле?  
Бильбо замер и встретился глазами с племянником. Похожий взгляд он частенько видел в зеркале.  
\- А тебя?  
Фродо хмыкнул и протянул руку, словно они не были знакомы.  
\- Джон.  
\- Себастьян, - ответствовал Бильбо, пожимая протянутую ладонь.  
\- И из какого ты года, Себастьян?..

El fin!


End file.
